What Very Terrible Weather We Are Having
by My-Joyful-Chaos
Summary: In which Hiyori has a different name, and Yato is a normal human male. Wait, Kofuku ISN'T the Goddess of Poverty. And why does Yukine want to kill Yato!(AU, Heavily based off of HoneyWork's "The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God" but you do not need to hear the song to understand the story! Rated T for very, very minor cussing.)
1. Infatuated

How Very Terrible Weather We Are Having

Part One:  
Infatuated with a Boy from the Sunny Country

One day, there was a boy. Of course, this was entirely common. I mean, after all there has been a boy every day, and there always will be a boy every day. But this boy, he was a bit different, I suppose.

For one thing, he always wore a jersey, a bib-like bandana around his neck, and had the prettiest blue eyes one might discover. This wasn't all, though, but it would just rush point of this tale if I told you what the other thing was.

One day(and yes, it was the same day), the jersey wearing boy dropped his school bag only a week away from the beginning of exam season. It was raining, and he, of course, picked that bag up, for it contained a very important notebook full of very important notes for the very important, upcoming exams.

Unfortunately, that very important notebook full of very important notes for the very important, upcoming exams lay on the ground, only a yard away from the bag had originally fallen. The boy, in his haste to get out of the downpour, did not notice the now soaked, and very important, notebook.

Later that night, right after dinner time, he still did not notice the missing notes. This was because he was a total slacker who did not study nearly as much as he should have. And no, I am not exaggerating.

Anyways, on with the story.

Even after two days, he did not notice. Not even when his good friend quite firmly reminded(it was actually more like demanded) him that he should study. He continued to procrastinate.

Not even after half the week had gone by. He contented himself with simply laying on his bed, watching TV and snacking on some potato chips. For whatever reason, despite his terrible living style and lack of care, he never gained a pound, or grew sluggish(though I believe that he was simply at the highest level of lazy that anyone could reach).

It wasn't until the night of Saturday that he actually decided he probably should start studying. That was when he realized he'd lost the very important notebook full of very important notes for the very important, upcoming exams.

He freaked out.

The entirety of the next day was spent searching for that notebook, because even he knew that he was screwed without studying at least a little. Just enough to grab vaguely at the alien concepts taught.

There was only one day before the actual day that marked the beginning of exam season. What was he supposed to do, fail? No, he would have to copy someone else's notes. So, he contacted every classmate of his that he actually had the number of.

There were exactly two.

They were twins.

They both said that he was a lazy slacker, then hung up their cellphones.

So, basically, if you're not catching on, that boy was pretty much screwed. So, he went home, flopped onto his bed, grabbed the everpresent(and, somehow, ever full) bag of potato chips at his bedside, and ate away his worries for the next hour or so before falling asleep.

The next day, he promptly lay around all day, and napped out of depression.

Okay, so he wasn't that much of a drama queen.

He actually decided to distract himself by going to Papyper land. However, his parents(which, by the way, you will never discover the identity of, or hear of again, excepting minor references to, in this story) quickly rejected that idea, as they were low on funds.

A strange phenomenon did occur that night, however. When the boy went up to his room, he almost immediately spotted on his three legged desk(the missing leg was replaced by a large stereo speaker, which, while he blasted any sort of music, would rattle the desk, often knocking over the jar of writing utensils, and causing his handwriting to become even worse than it already was) the very important, blue notebook full of very important notes for the very important, upcoming exams.

So, the boy did what any other high school student does on the nigth before exam season starts. He pulled an all-night cramming.

And that is the story of how the sun god, Amaterasu fell in love with a human male.

The En-

Wait, what do you mean that the ending statement doesn't connect with the actual story? I thought it was pretty obvious, I mean, what with the boy's notebook oh-so-suddenly appearing on his three-legged desk.

Oh, it seems I left an important detail out. Sorry.

Ahem, the next day, despite the boy's weariness(more appropriately: exhuastion) he discoverd a tiny message on the first page of his notebook, which he quickly forgot about due to his weariness/exhaustion.

"I'll always help you! -Ama-chan" Wait, Hiyori? I don't remember that name being there. I swear it was from Amaterasu when this tale first came to be.

Oh well.

The En-

Wait, that's not nearly where the story ends! If anything, this is where the story begins!

My, I have been making quite a few mistakes, haven't I? Ah, well, let's just continue, shall we?

* * *

In Heaven, at the edge of a grassy plain where the ground just suddenly stopped, a young girl sat, staring into the human world. She had long, dark hair, sparkling pink eyes, and a careless smile.

What was she smiling at, you ask? Well, I did say that she fell in love with a human boy, right? That is the only answer you'll get out of me.

"Oh, it's Yato-kun again! He's definitely my type." She nodded to herself with that joy that only comes when a young girl has found her first love. Even if that young girl is a Goddess.

As the girl- er, Goddess, observed ever so diligently(as Gods were entrusted with watching over humans(didn't that make her work ethic super high, then?)), her thoughts could only be trusted to roam.

She was jolted from a particularly wonderful daydream in which Yato-kun had saved her from a bus accident(as if that were possible, you silly girl. You're a GODDESS for heaven's sake(and I mean that quite literally)) by a certain, slightly irritated voice asking,

"You're hard at work, aren't you?" A boy had appeared by her side. His hair was the color of straw, but his eyes were more like the sun(which was a bit strange, as he was the god of storms and sea, not the sun).

"Susanoo, don't sneak up on me like that~!" The girl breathed, a whine hinted in her voice. "But yes, I am hard at work. Is that so surprising?"

"No, I guess not. But don't you have a bunch of requests to look over?" Susanoo questioned, looking to his ever so beloved sister's averted gaze. "Who are you looking a-"

"Yes! Actually, I do have lots of requests I need to look over! Thank you for reminding me, Susa-kun!" The sun goddess hastily stood, almost in a robotic way, and quite stiffly stated with a forced smile.

"I like that other nickname you gave me, better. Susa-kun is too childish." Susanoo complained, biting his cheek as his sister marched away.

"So you like 'Yuki,' better~?" A new voice stated.

"No way, Tsukuyomi! That name's way too girly!"

Meanwhile, as Amaterasu stiffly marched away, she couldn't help but think, I_f I let Susanoo know about Yato-kun, who knows what he'd do!_ The girl grimaced as the image of Susanoo's katana slicing straight through Yato-kun's fat ego popped into her head(okay, so maybe it wasn't his ego she imagined, but close enough).

"_Don't worry my naive sister! I will slay this despicable human for stealing something so precious as your heart!_" Her imaginatioin just did not want to stop.

* * *

Not even a day later, it was raining in the human world.

"Man, I really hate rain like this." Yato frowned. He didn't even bring an umbrella, for there had been no indication of rain that morning. It had been just as pleasant as any other Spring day. He sighed, pondering whether he should wait a bit more or just screw and run.

Amaterasu was crying, you see, and being she the Goddess of the Sun and all that, it meant that it was raining.

"Hiyorin-Nee~, what's wrong?" Amaterasu looked up to see her younger sister, Tsukuyomi. Her hair was a light pink which curled at the ends, and her eyes a plum color. The girl wore a cheerful expression, despite her sister's tears.

"Why do you always call me 'Hiyorin'?" The sun goddess asked instead.

"Because it's cuter, and easier to say than 'Amaterasu'~" The girl answered with a bright smile.

"Susanoo was teasing me again." Amaterasu finally answer with a pout, tears pouring hotly and rapidly down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sure Susanoo didn't mean anything about it! He just can't control his temper, or sarcastic nature!" This didn't help Amaterasu's tears. In fact, it seemed to make them worse(and this is why Tsuyukomi was sometimes label as "Kofuko," or one without much luck). "Oh dear," Tsukuyomi began, "That human you like so much doesn't have an umbrella." The moon goddess stated whilst peering down to the human world.

"Oh, that's better." Yato said when the rain stopped only a minute or two later. "I wonder why it stopped so abruptly." He scrambled off to get home, hoping his after school show had not ended yet.

"See, if you smile, your tears will stop!" Tsukuyomi declared to her sister. With a slight feeling of confusion, Amaterasu did her best to smile. The rain died away and the boy got home without getting a single drop of water on his clothing. "I guess Gods are pretty simple too!" And with that, Tsukuyomi hopped up and bounded away.

A pleasant noise suddenly filled Amaterasu's ears. It seemed people were having a party or something back in the town in heaven; maybe her followers were worshiping her. She didn't care, because either way the music lured her in.

That was before she remember she had a buttload of human requests waiting to be denied, or accepted.

She didn't get to party much.

* * *

**Hello there~! My name is My-Joyful-Chaos, and I thank you for reading the first chapter of _How Very Terrible Weather We Are Having! _I hope we can all get along~(is it just me, or do I sound like I'm introducing myself like a transfer student on their first day of school?)!**

**This fanfiction is actually based off of HoneyWorks' song The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God(and when I say based, I pretty much mean that I use the song as a template for my story)! It's a very pleasant, and rather adorable song that I highly recommend! (Most of this story is original writing, but there are several lines(both monologue and dialogue) that are directly from the song). This should probably be listed as a crossover, but I feel like it would get less attention or something, soooo... yeah.**

**To be honest, this is only a three chapter story. I have the other two chapters already written, so it's up to the readers if they want me to continue it or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami, or HoneyWorks.**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


	2. Dull Weather

What Very Terrible Weather We Are Having

Part Two:  
The Heavens Have Dull Weather, As Always

"So, he's a human, huh?" Susanoo queried, joining his sister at the edge of Heaven. Amaterasu looked to him.

"... Wah!" She bolted up, dashing a yard or two away(in an almost cat-like fashion, if I may add). "S-Susanoo! How long have you been watching?!" She stammered out, flailing arms in protest(of what, I'm not all that sure).

"Which one is he?" Susanoo ignored his sister's cries of protest as he let loose a storm into the human world. People scrambled away in fear of his power(though I'm pretty sure they didn't know it was his).

"Susanooooooo~~~" Amaterasu whined, waterfalls flowing from her eyes as she tried to grab him and contain him. This only succeeded in making the weather worse, and not only in the human world. Susanoo was quite surprised when he suddenly felt raindrops patter onto his head.

"Oh, that one?" Susanoo calmly pointed at Yato.

"Nooooo~~~~!" Amaterasu once again tried grabbing at her brother. "Well, maybe." She looked away sheepishly, a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks. Susanoo grinned, another storm brewing."Just stop!" The boy looked at her, than turned back to his storm.

"Fine, rampage all you want!" Amaterasu quickly stood, and in a moment was equipped in a simple green sweater, long pink skirt, and matching, long pink scarf. "I'm leaving home. Please don't search for me." She declared, not a sob interrupting despite the plethora of tears flowing from her eyes.

The goddess stormed away, suitcase dragging behind her. The storm clouds in heaven only darkened, but the pleasant music of raindrops beating against the ground fueled the young goddess.

"Amaterasu!" Tsukuyomi called after her, along with many of the other gods living in heaven. "Where did she go?"

But Amaterasu did not hear the pleasant voices calling after her. She just walked and walked and walked in the rain. Before long, she paused in front of a large cliff. A boulder appeared to block the entrance to a cave, just right in front of her.

With little struggle, the youth pushed the rock away, scurried inside, and blocked the entrance once again behind her.

And thus began her life as a NEET.

What do you mean that she already was technically a NEET? Because she wasn't in the education system to begin with? Well, then we'll just call her a hormonal teenage goddess who's going through her rebellious stage.

But, anyways, life in heaven(and, actually, the human world similarly) became very dull and dark and rainy when Amaterasu hid behind that rock. This was because she had effectively blocked out the sun, for she was the sun goddess. She hid herself, so she technically hid the sun.

"Man, it's raining again. And I forgot an umbrella again!" A frustrated voice called from the human world. Amaterasu did not hear it, for she was busy watching anime, and eating junk food, and playing MMORPGs like what any other NEET does. Oh, I mean: like what any other hormonal teenage goddess does.

"Hmm, I wonder what Yato-kun is doing now." Amaterasu crinkled her brow. "I wish I knew his E-mail address. But that would be weird because he wouldn't know who I was if I suddenly E-mailed him." She groaned. "Love really is a sickness, isn't it!?"

After a bit of stomping about, the girl than proceeded to open her laptop(where she got it, I have no idea) and type Yato's full name into the search bar of her default web browser. She didn't find much. Only a Twitter account full of complaints. One certain post caught her eye, however.

"_I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend OuO?" _A gleam lit up in the young goddess's pink irises.

"I wish I could show you Yato-kun~!" She proceeded to grip the laptop in a death hug. She felt wiggly all over, and wished(definitely not for the first time) that she could just talk to the boy. She snapped her fingers. "I'll create a Twitter account, too!"

And that is how the Sun Goddess Amaterasu became addicted to Twitter.

It took her only a week to reach ten thousand, eight hundred, twenty-two followers.

"Hmm, new follower?" Yato asked aloud, though it was a bit more of a statement than an actual question. "Ama-chan?" He read the follower's name aloud. He swore he could hear a bell somewhwer in his head, but he ignored it. Her latest post was, as read,

"_Susanoo teases me too much. I wish he'd kill one of his own servants for once n!_" If this were an anime(and, come on, we've all made this reference at least once), Yato would surely be sweat-dropping. Or maybe a large question mark would float above his head?

"I wonder if Yato-kun will ever notice my Twitter account?" Amaterasu whined, as she so often did. She was a teenage goddess, alright? Give her a break! The girl sighed, rolling onto her back from her position on the rocky floor. "I really should get this place carpeted.

* * *

"Tsukuyomi-sama! This has gone on far too long, we must find Amaterasu-sama immediately!" Some obscured god who's name really isn't all that important declared.

"I know. I just hope she hasn't gone to the human world to see that human male." Tsukuyomi's expression turned to one of pondering. She didn't often frown, but now she did. She knew that she didn't have the best of luck, but still, she didn't like bad weather either! "But where else would she go~?"

Back in the human world, Yato didn't know what to do either. Apparently, some guy called Susanoo(he swore that he heard the name somewhere, but couldn't remember(he basically forgot both his Japanese Mythology lessons, and the 'Ama-chan' Twitter account). The guy was practically cussing him out, perhaps a bit more passively.

"-That is why you must be destroyed." Wait... WHAT? What did he miss while thinking about where he had heard Susanoo's name?

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?! Please re-explain!" Yato backed up, blocking his face if nothing else.

"My sister is completely infatuated with you. Why, I have no idea. You're obviously a lazy-ass slacker with," he sniffed, "sweaty hands, and a ratty old jersey." Yato could feel the words cutting him to the core. It felt as if someone stabbed him with a splintered wooden stake, then twisted it around clockwise five time. "Because I wanted to get rid of you early, I unleashed many storms upon this world. It seems, however, that that upset her, so she ran away. That's why there have been so many storms and all of the rain in this world. It's also why I've come to destroy the issue, you." The boy then drew a katana from only heaven knows where.

"Wait! Who is your sister?" Yato suddenly perked up. Not many females considered him approachable. Everyone always said his hands were sweaty and gross. How would they even know, though?! They didn't touch his hands!

"The sun goddess, Amaterasu." Susanoo replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yato was just glad that Susanoo's fighting stance had wavered a bit. Wait...! Wasn't there a Twitter account(Ama-chan?) that posted something about a Susanoo? It was then that Yato finally fit the peices together. Come on, _Ama_-chan, _Ama_terasu, I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious.

"Your sister is the owner of that super new, super popular Twitter account?!" He exclaimed, jumping back a bit.

"She has a Twitter account?! I told her to stay away from social media!" The boy pulled a smart phone(no, not a pidgeon) from somewhere in the miles of clothing he wore, and tapped the screen a few times. "What's her account name?" He asked Yato, all of a sudden passive.

"Um, Ama-chan." Yato answered, somewhat relucantly(he was quite confused, but happy to be alive). Once again Susanoo tapped at the phone's screen. In another moment, his face fell into a shadow.

"Twenty-three thousand, nine hundred, and sixty-two followers, huh?" His head leaned to the side, shadowed by depression, and a wispy ghost like being seemed to float out from somewhere within him. "She's already got twenty more followers than I do."

"That's what you're upset about?!"

"Oh well, I'll get her back by killing you."

"What?!" His katana was almost at Yato's neck. "Won't killing me just upset your sister more?!" Yato cried out in a rush, desperation jumbling the words together as tears of terror pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Susanoo inquired, cocking his head(Yato would have thought that the boy really did look like a little kid, if not for the threat decapitation looming ever so presently).

"W-well, if she's infatuated with me like you say, than killing me would just drive her into depression, r-right?"

Meanwhile, in heaven, Amaterasu did not know a thing about Susanoo's confrontation of Yato. The Goddess was contentedly typing away on Twitter, "Another two hundred followers, and it's only been a of couple hours~!" She practically sang. Yes, she truly was obsessed.

Strange, though, how Yato-kun hadn't posted anything in a full half-hour. She frowned, but paid no head to it.

Instead, she happily typed in a new post.

"_I wonder what it's like to eat at a fast food restaurant! Someone please explain it to me ^^;!"_

After she had gotten over thirty responses in less than five minutes, the East Coast of the USA was thrown into one of the worst Hurricanes of the decade.

* * *

**Heh, that last line was a reference to Yukine/Susanoo being the God of Storms(and the Sea).**

**I have only one follow, but I decided to update this anyways! Thank you Nora678 for the follow!**

**I AM DETERMINED TO KEEP THIS STORY UP, NO MATTER HOW DISCOURAGING IT IS TO NOT GET MUCH ATTENTION!**

**Yeah, that's it.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


	3. Dance

What Very Terrible Weather We Are Having

Part three:  
Shall We Dance Together?

The gods and goddesses of heaven search high and low for their missing sun. It took days and days and days, but eventually they came upon a rock. A very loud clacking sound emanated from this rock, or perhaps beyond this rock.

"What are we to do, Tsukuyomi-sama?" And with that question, an even bigger, harder-to-answer question popped into Tsukuyomi's head. How does one lure a lovesick goddess out from behind a rock, especially when she does not wish to interact with her horribly annoying family in any way at all? "Mmmm..."

All the gods and goddesses participated in a brainstorming session. Finally, after quite awhile of pondering and wondering, Tsukuyomi finally came up with something. With a determined expression she spoke.

"Let's just move the rock and smile."

Amaterasu contentedly filled her stomach with instant ramen when she heard some ruckus coming from outside. It started out a bit chaotic, but slowly morphed into a pleasant cacaphony of music and song and dance.

"_Something pleasant is coming from outside of my rock. Should I take a look O.O?_" She quickly tapped into her computer. Only an instant later, and a reply shows up.

"_If it's pleasant, that means it's good, right?_" Nodding, the girl braced herself.

"Come, shall we dance together? Today and the day after!"

Sure enough, when Amaterasu moved the rock, just a little, to peek at what it was all about, she saw Tsukuyomi dancing and singing happily. Many of the other gods were there, too, playing musical intruments, or dancing, or singing along with the moon goddess. It was all around quite merry.

"Eh?" Only a moment after Amaterasu let the little sound escape, she was jumped. Two strong gods grabbed her arms, and the whole company dance home(except for Amaterasu, because she was being dragged).

"You have a whole pile of requests to accept and decline! That's what happens when you shirk your work, Hiyorin-nee!" Tsukuyomi declared, pausing in her song just to say those words. Amaterasu smiled.

"Right!"

Yato was very confused. First, that Susanoo guy tried to kill him 'cause his sister fell in love with Yato(and it was a person with over fourty-thousand followers on Twitter in only a week, no less(which isn't so much of a surprise compared to someone falling in love with Yato, of all people)). Then, after the guy got depressed because said sister was more popular on Twitter than he was. Lastly, the guy just disappears.

I mean literally. Just POOF, and he's gone!

Yato was really having a weird week. Not only had his notebook suddenly reappeared, but a guy claiming to be a 'Susanoo' had shown up and threatened to kill him. Plus, it had been raining a lot. Soooooo much so that it began to feel all around gloomy! He decided he could at the very least pray to a god that the rain might finally stop.

So, he wandered to the nearest shrine, clapped his hands together, and practically shouted,

"May the rain finally stop!"

In Heaven, Amaterasu was busily accepting and declining request. They were mostly the standard 'may I be popular in school's and 'may my family have good health's and such. There was one from a frequent requestor.

"Do something on your own for crying out loud!"

DENIED

There was one more request that stood out from all the rest.

"_May the rain finally stop."_ Amaterasu smiled, her cheeks turning a pink color.

"I'll always help you!"

ACCEPTED

* * *

"The storm stops, and the flowers bloom. Today, too, she watched over them."

* * *

Somewhere in that human world, Yato sneezed.

* * *

**Um, so this is the last, and pitifully short chapter. It's also the cutest, I think, though.**

**Wow, I didn't expect three reviews!**

**Thankees to Nora678, winter goddess yuki onna, and HelloKitty55443(I swear, you're everywhere! Definitely my most supportive reader OwO).**

**I hope ye few who hath read this short story have enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed it, favorited it, and followed it! But special thanks to the readers because they are the bestest :D**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


End file.
